1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to imaging lens systems and, particularly, to an imaging lens system having a high resolution and a short overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain high image quality, small-sized camera modules used in thin electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or webcams for personal computers, must have imaging lens systems with high resolution but short overall length (the distance between the object-side surface of the imaging lens and the imaging plane of the camera module). Factors affecting both the resolution and the overall length of the imaging lens system, such as the number and positions of lenses, the power distribution of the lenses, and the shapes of the lenses, complicates any attempt to increase resolutions and shorten overall lengths of imaging lenses. For example, reducing the number of lenses shortens the overall length of an imaging lens system, but decreases the resolution. Conversely, increasing the number of lenses increases the resolution, but also increases the overall length of the imaging lens system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an imaging lens system, which can overcome the abovementioned problems.